


Scent of a Hoodie: Marco Subplot

by rwinger24



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/pseuds/rwinger24
Summary: Hello, so I decided to in a subplot of Marco going back to Earth feeling like he had to face the consequences of his actions before he left for Mewni with a box of cereal. That includes Marco's parents (and their parental instincts from “Heinous”), and Jackie.





	Scent of a Hoodie: Marco Subplot

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if Scent of a Hoodie was a 22 minute episode. Honestly the show would work that way instead of 11 minutes which gives the writers more breathing room. Anyway, here is Marco's subplot.

INT. BUTTERFLY CASTLE - MEWNI - DAY

After saying goodbye to Star, Moon, and River on Mewni a few days after Star destroyed Toffee, Marco takes his scissors, cape, and duffel bag home via dimensional scissors.

 

INT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - MARCO'S ROOM - DAY

His parents, Angie and Rafael, are standing in his room crying and worrying for weeks (maybe just days) that their son possibly ran away from home.

A portal opens.

Marco notices his parents sobbing.

MARCO: Oh no. 

He gets their attention.

MARCO: Mom, Dad, I really miss you.

RAFAEL AND ANGIE: Marco.

They go up and hug Marco.

RAFAEL: Where were you? We've been worrying for days. 

ANGIE: Marco, at least you should've told us where you were going.

RAFAEL: Were you causing any interdimensional chicanery?

MARCO: No. I was sad for days that Star left Earth without explaining why.

So I just gave her a box of Sugar Seeds and then Ludo, Star's villain, captured me and Star's dad. I was still thinking of you because you would know I was missing for days.

ANGIE: Marco, I understood that you were sad Star was gone. Maybe you told us and we sorta knew. We just forgot. I don't know what I'm thinking of.

MARCO: Yeah, and just going off without telling you is sorta this red flag.

RAFAEL: Oh. We could've gotten in serious trouble with the police. We should've know where you were going if you would've told us. Angie, you were right. We need to start paying to attention to Marco.

MARCO: Dad, I'm sorry. I'll just give up my dimensional scissors.

ANGIE: Dimensional scissors? Where did you get these?

MARCO: I sorta chased someone and played a game and I won, so I got these dimensional scissors, but it's all hazy.

Angie and Rafael look confused.

MARCO: I'm messed up. Star came into my life and kinda branched me out more. I like being adventurous but I'm not fully aware of some of the consequences I cause.

RAFAEL: Did you talked things out with Star on Mewni?

MARCO: Yes, but not all.

Marco gives his scissors to Rafael.

MARCO: Here you go. At least this teaches me something for going off to Mewni without telling you, and starting that princess revolution behind your backs. I'm a mess. I need a break from Star.

Rafael hugs Marco and Angie taps his head, and notice that they are concerned for him.

MARCO: You're not mad at me.

RAFAEL: Well, we are sorta disappointed you ran off without telling us.

ANGIE: But we're glad you're okay. Calling the police would make things worse anyways.

RAFAEL: We wouldn't ground you, take away your video games, or not let you eat pizza on Fridays, but I still want you to do the dishes.

MARCO: Thanks. Now I need to talk to Jackie.

 

The setting can be INT. LYNN-THOMAS RESIDENCE - JACKIE'S ROOM or EXT. ECHO CREEK PARK - DAY

JACKIE: Marco.

Jackie comes up to hug Marco and kiss him on the cheek.

MARCO: Hey, Jackie.

JACKIE: Marco, I haven't seen you since the party. And as I left, I saw you setting up more. Did you want to keep the party going?

MARCO: Yeah, then it turned into a pity party for me. I was gone for days because I was held captive by this villain. I meant to give Star a box of cereal and visit for a few hours cuz I was…. sorta sad that she was gone.

JACKIE: Marco is it possible that you have… feelings for her.

MARCO: No, Jackie. I'm still your boyfriend. And I understood that you were worried that I was gone missing because the police around here aren't the best and couldn't understand magic.

JACKIE: So how was seeing Star again.

MARCO: It was fine, but her kingdom was such a mess after it was in danger. So I decided to take a break from Star. I wanted to go back home and Star wanted to fix Mewni.

JACKIE: I'm glad you feel better, want to hang out tomorrow.

MARCO: Sure. I'm going home now. It's family game night.

JACKIE: Why don't I come over, Marco.

MARCO: Sure. See ya.

Marco kisses Jackie's cheek.

At least I can try to speculate and connect the dots on Marco's side when he returned home.


End file.
